We Have Forever: A Shinken Next Prequel
by Crystal Blue Montana
Summary: Chiaki and Kotoha have taken a huge step forward in their relationship.  They're on the verge of another one, but will performance anxiety derail their progress?


**We Have Forever - **A Prequel to Shinken Next****

**Here is a prequel to "Shinken Next." It was quite the challenge to write; would it be possible to write Chiaki and Kotoha into a sweet, yet sexy, wedding night scene, without crossing the line between T and M? I know I'm capable of writing M-rated stuff, but I have never been comfortable with the idea of writing Chiaki and and Kotoha into a sexually explicit context. I think I'm walking the line here, but I don't believe I've crossed it.**

**Thanks go to PhinalPhantasy for helping to spark the idea, and a shout-out to Sadame no Kusari for writing a brief, yet sexy and extremely evocative Chiaki/Kotoha scene in her "Shinkenger: Tsubame" AU fic that served as a bit of inspiration. In fact, many of her AU Chiaki/Kotoha fics have similar scenes; check them out if you haven't already.**

**_Samurai Sentai Shinkenger_, all references, and characters are the property of Toei of Japan and TV Asahi. No infringement is intended or implied.**

"Here we are." Chiaki unlocked the door to the apartment that was once just his, but would now be home to him and Kotoha. He opened the door just enough so that he could kick it open. He scooped Kotoha up into his arms and gave her a kiss before he shoved the door open with his foot. Chiaki's heart was beating rapidly as he stepped into the apartment, taking care not to step on the train of Kotoha's wedding gown or knock any part of their bodies against the door frame. Once again using his foot, he pushed the door shut.

Kotoha felt a thrill in her heart like none she had ever experienced. It surpassed anything she had ever felt before, including the surprise when Chiaki had come out to Kyoto and confessed his feelings for her, the mix of fear and anticipation when she and he shared their first kiss, and the even the feeling of anxious excitement that she had on the day that she got the order to gather with the other Shinkengers to serve Takeru. _Chiaki and I are married… husband and wife… Chiaki and me…_

Chiaki set Kotoha on her feet in front of him, keeping his eyes fastened on her as he went to lock the apartment door and kick off his shoes. He continued to stare at Kotoha as he returned to her, taking her lace-gloved hands in his. _Damn it, she's so beautiful. I still can't believe this is happening… Kotoha is… my wife. We're married now. Holy shit._

Kotoha looked up at Chiaki. "What's wrong?"

Chiaki continued to take in the sight of Kotoha in her off-the-shoulder wedding gown. _She looks like an angel… she _is_ an angel… she's my angel… my Kotoha_. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect," he whispered. Slowly, he leaned forward to kiss her, feeling his heart pound harder than he had ever felt it before. He pulled back to slip off his black tailcoat, which he tossed onto the couch. He unclipped his bowtie, sending it to join his tailcoat. He removed his cufflinks, slipping them into his pants pocket, unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, and was about to unbutton the next one when Kotoha's hands beat his to the fastener and opened it. Removing his cummerbund, Chiaki watched raptly as Kotoha removed her gloves, then continued to unbutton the remaining buttons of his shirt.

Once Kotoha had unbuttoned all of Chiaki's shirt buttons, she peeled his shirt back to reveal his lean and toned torso, pushing the sleeves off his arms. She pulled the shirt out from under the waistband of Chiaki's pants and dropped it behind him. She had seen him without a shirt before, albeit briefly, when he was being treated for injuries during their Shinkenger days, but this was the first time she was getting a good look at his bare chest. Kotoha was entranced by the sight of her husband and gently ran her hands from his abdomen up to his pectorals. _His body is absolutely beautiful. He looks just like how I imagined he'd be_, she thought. Catching the scent of his citrus body spray on his skin, she closed her eyes as she softly kissed Chiaki's chest. Her lips continued to graze his skin, nipping lightly at his neck, as she traced feather light trails across his flesh. _His scent… I can't get enough… and he feels so good… oh, Chiaki… I love you…_

Chiaki tipped his head back, closing his eyes. He had never felt anything like what Kotoha was doing to him, and he felt his arousal rocketing. _This is so unreal… I'm going to be making love… to Kotoha… to my… my wife, my love_. His hands wandered to Kotoha's back, where he ran his fingers along her spine.

Kotoha shivered with delight, her heart zooming. Nervously, she pulled back from Chiaki. Turning around so that he could better reach the zipper on her dress, Kotoha swept her veil off her back and in front of her as she felt Chiaki's trembling fingers slowly unzip her gown. The loosened dress slid down her arms, stopping at her bent elbows. Slowly, she turned to face him again, feeling her face grow warm. Despite her anxiety, she lowered her hands to let the dress fall completely off her arms and down her body, landing in a cloud of satin and lace around her calves. Aside from the times that she had worn a swimsuit when she would go swimming at the lake near the Hanaori home, she had never worn so little in front of someone of the opposite gender, and especially not attire like what she was currently wearing. _I shouldn't be embarrassed. I'm supposed to let Chiaki see me like this._

Chiaki drew his breath in sharply as he gazed upon his bride. Kotoha wore a white lace strapless bra with matching bikini panties and sheer white lace-topped stockings. He gulped before he extended a hand to touch the skin just above the upper edge of her bra. "Holy…" he breathed. "I always imagined that your body was beautiful, but… oh my God." Chiaki leaned his head down to softly kiss the spot he had just touched.

Kotoha couldn't suppress the moan that slipped involuntarily from her lips as Chiaki placed more kisses on the soft skin of the top half of her bosom. The sensations of his flesh meeting hers were like pulses of electricity fanning out over her, with the crackles at their most intense at the peaks of her bust and in the space in between the tops of her thighs. Many times before, during their courtship, those tingling sensations had bloomed when they exchanged kisses, and Kotoha had always been nervous about them, because, at the time, it was a threshold that she felt like she wasn't supposed to cross. Now that she and Chiaki were married, though, she knew she had to be ready to see what awaited her, and them, on the other side of that line.

Chiaki scooped Kotoha up from the billowed fabric that was her wedding dress and into his arms again. He carried her to the bedroom, his heart racing the whole time. Once inside, he carefully laid her down onto the bed. The sight of Kotoha looking up at him in her lacy white undergarments, white high-heeled shoes, and bridal veil further ignited Chiaki's desire. He wrestled somewhat clumsily with his belt before he was able to remove his pants. Now in just his socks and a pair of black silk boxer shorts, Chiaki climbed onto the bed and on top of Kotoha. He graced her lips with a kiss that made no secret of the desire that dwelled within him for her and she responded with a passionate caress of his lips with hers.

Kotoha felt the evidence of Chiaki's arousal, which served to increase her own excitement and anxiety, and she pressed her body as close to his as she could. She sighed as Chiaki's lips left hers to trail kisses down to her neck, then to her bosom. When the kisses suddenly stopped, however, Kotoha opened her eyes to see Chiaki looking at her with an especially anxious look on his face. "Chiaki? What's the matter?"

Chiaki bit his lip and swallowed hard. The expression on his face was a cross between that of a trapped animal and an embarrassed little boy. "I… I'm… I'm… I'm scared as hell," he finally blurted. "We're going to be making love, and I've wanted to so bad, for so long, but now, all I can think of is that I'm going to hurt you when I do."

"Chiaki," said Kotoha soothingly. She gently reached up for Chiaki's face with both hands. "I'm scared, too. I've heard that the first time is supposed to kind of hurt, but it only gets better after that. Even if it does hurt the first time, it'll still be you making love to me and that's all that matters. I know you won't try to hurt me on purpose."

"I certainly won't. I just… it's my… um… I've never been with a woman before, so I'm just really nervous, you know?" Chiaki's face reddened.

"I've never been with anyone, either, so I'm, uh, nervous, too."

"I know I love kissing you, and I think I know what I'm supposed to do, um, down there. I just can't get it out of my head that I'll hurt you when we get to that point."

"Please don't think about that. Just kiss me… please?"

"You mean like this?" Chiaki dropped himself to kiss Kotoha on the lips, his heart soaring as her lips, then her tongue accepted his invitation to meet. "Or did you mean like this?" he whispered, dotting Kotoha's neck with soft kisses.

Kotoha gasped lightly, holding Chiaki's head close to her. "Ohh… I like that. Please don't stop. Just keep doing that and we'll see where that takes us. Not only that, but we don't need to rush at learning how to make love. We're married now. We have forever."

"We do, don't we?" Chiaki smiled. "God, I love you, Kotoha."

"I love you, too, Chiaki." She gasped again, as Chiaki turned his attention back to kissing her neck. As he began taking his kisses further down her body, she sighed, "Chiaki…"

o-o-o-o-o

The first thing Kotoha saw when she awoke was Chiaki asleep next to her, unclothed, save for the bedclothes covering him from the waist down. Her thoughts immediately rewound to the events of just hours earlier, particularly the intimate caresses that uncovered new blissful sensations for both and the exquisite pleasure that neither had ever experienced until the moment two became one. After they came down from that euphoric apex, neither wanted to let go of the other. With eyes glossy with tears of joy, Chiaki and Kotoha could only stare at each other and exchange tender kisses in between repeated affirmations of love for each other, going on for hours until they both accepted the invitation of the sandman to enter dreamland.

Kotoha thought about pulling the covers up to cover Chiaki's body, but she remained mesmerized by the sight of him shirtless, his reddish-brown hair tousled by sleep. She gently reached out and swept a lock of hair away from his face.

Chiaki felt something moving by his head, and he blinked his eyes open to see Kotoha, holding the bed linens up to herself modestly, looking at him lovingly. He smiled at her as he reached out to pull her to him. "Hey," he murmured.

Kotoha smiled back at Chiaki. "Hey yourself," she said, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers. "Did you sleep well?"

"Probably the best night's sleep I've ever gotten," quipped Chiaki. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"I feel…" Kotoha struggled to find the words, "I don't know how to describe it. I just feel really, really calm. Calm, but I feel like I'm flying at the same time. Does that make sense?"

"I think I know what you're talking about," assented Chiaki, "because I think I feel the same way."

"I'm so happy. And very much in love with you."

"Mmm, yeah, me too." Chiaki nuzzled Kotoha's neck. "I love you so much… Mrs. Tani… my Kotoha."

Kotoha sighed joyfully, holding Chiaki close. "I love you, Chiaki… my darling husband."

Chiaki had to smile. _I'm her husband. Kotoha's husband. I like the sound of that._ "So, love, what shall we do now, on our first full day as a… a married couple?" All of a sudden, a low, rumbling gurgle rolled up from his belly.

Kotoha giggled. "I think your stomach is telling me what _you_ want to do."

"Yeah? Well, it's not the boss of me, and besides, I think I'm hungry for something else," Chiaki whispered, a seductively mischievous grin on his face.

Kotoha's eyes were filled with confusion for a moment before they flickered with understanding. Pretending to be scandalized, Kotoha gasped, "Chiaki!" She bopped Chiaki playfully with her pillow, squealing with mirth as he retaliated by rolling himself on top of her.

**Sweet and sexy, without getting smutty, if I do say so myself. Love it? Let me know... and thanks for reading!**


End file.
